Sy-Klone
Sy-Klone is a fictional character in the popular Masters of the Universe franchise. A member of the Heroic Warriors, Sy-Klone is a blue-skinned cyborg with the ability to spin at super-speed and generate a whirlwind. He is also able to spin different parts of his body individually. He was originally tagged by Mattel as the 'Heroic fist-flinging tornado'. Character history The 1980s Sy-Klone was introduced into the Masters of the Universe toy line in 1985. Given that the cartoon series was drawing to a close by the time he was introduced, his role in the show is so brief as to be almost nonexistent. He appears only in minor, fleeting cameo appearances in two episodes: "Beauty and the Beast" and "Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere". Other than showcasing his powers these episodes give no development to the character whatsoever. Other media, such as comics and storybooks, feature Sy-Klone more prominently. One such storybook, the Golden Books Hardcover series book "I Have the Power", gives him an origin story, explaining he was once a circus acrobat called 'the human tornado' who was turned into a cyborg by Skeletor's mechano-ray, which also turned a giant spider into Skeletor's Spydor vehicle. In the UK range of comics produced by London Editions he was an athlete called Dash-Shel from the alien world of Snave, who came close to death after being injured in an assault by the Evil Horde. His father, who was a scientist, saved his life by regenerating him into the cyborg form of Sy-Klone, and after driving the Horde from Snave, he left for Eternia to help the Masters in their war against the Horde. This comic series presents him as brave and daring, but also brash and exuberant, often annoying his comrades by boasting and occasionally rushing headlong into danger. Another comic potrayed him as less brash, immediately appearing before King Randor when summoned and dutifully giving a message to Prince Adam, who had forgotten it. 2002 series Sy-Klone features in the relaunch of the Masters of the Universe toy line and cartoon series in 2002. His appearance was slightly modified by sculptors the Four Horsemen for his action figure, giving him a samurai warrior-like appearance. His portrayal in the show is strongly developed from his 80s counterpart, as well as significantly altered. He is introduced in the episode "The Mystery of Anwat Gar" as the final defender of an ancient race who once inhabited the now-deserted island of Anwat Gar, on which he had remained alone for thousands of years. His mission is to guard the Legacy Stones of the island, which are stolen by Skeletor and subsequently destroyed by He-Man to ensure safety. He-Man then invites Sy-Klone to join the Masters. Here a mystical and centuries-old samurai warrior rather than a pure cyborg, Sy-Klone's power over wind now seems to be partially, if not wholly, Magical rather than cybernetic like his 1980s counterpart. His appearance is also here faintly Asian, as is his background; the island and fighting style of Anwat Gar had a Japanese influence, though possibly based on Angkor Wat. His personality is wise and sombre, and in subsequent episodes he frequently recites metaphors and eloquent phrases of wisdom, which often annoy his battle comrades. Nothing is revealed about his history prior to guarding Anwat Gar and his subsequent appearances are generally cameos and supporting roles, but he does receive a spotlight role again in the episode "Separation", in which he goes in search of his family, but finds nothing and upon realizing they have been dead for centuries, decides the Masters are his true family. Sy-Klone's name was originally going to be Tornado. In his first mini-comic appearance in "Spikor Strikes", one panel mistakenly refers to him by his original name. Appearances He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (Filmation series) Season Two *116. Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere *117. Beauty and the Beast *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' (cameo) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 Series) Season One *15. The Mystery of Anwat Gar *17. Roboto's Gambit *23. The Sweet Smell of Victory *24. Separation *25. Council of Evil, Part 1 *26. Council of Evil, Part 2 Season Two *27. The Last Stand *29. Out of the Past *39. Awaken the Serpent Category:Heroic Warriors Category:Gar